


Beg for Mercy

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Greek AU, Hellhounds, Persephone!Reader, Thanatos!Steve, hades!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Even the king of hell bows to his queen's wishes.





	Beg for Mercy

Being the king and queen of hell had its perks but on days like today, Bucky wondered if it was all really worth it. Lounging on his throne of bones and rubies with his wife by his side he listened to the endless pleas from the souls of the damned before sentencing them to their eternal punishments.

"How many more, Steve?" he asks his reaper.

Steve checks on his tablet before answering. "This next one is the last for today, he was especially wicked."

"What is his name?" Y/N asks from her matching throne.

"Alexander Pierce, my queen," Steve answers.

"I'll sentence him," she says, straightening in her seat and crossing her leather-clad legs as the doors to the throne room open.

Alexander Pierce looks much as he had while living, tall and barrel-chested with greying blonde hair. The only difference is instead of a cocky smirk he now wore a pleading frown. The specters on either side of him bring him to a halt at the foot of the stairs to the thrones.

"Your majesty, please, I beg of you, have mercy on me. I know what I did was wrong, but I did it for the greater good," the wretch simpers before Bucky's scowl.

Whatever he was expecting it was clearly not Bucky's booming laugh that now filled the hall. Once Bucky had finally managed to calm himself he sat with an amused grin. "Oh you are good, you're very good. But you see, there's just one problem. I'm not the one you should be begging for mercy."

Pierce looks confused for a moment until y/n rises from her throne and stalks down the steps to circle him like a hunter circles prey. He swallows loudly before stammering out, "P-p-please my queen."

"Silence!" she commands. She slowly walks up the steps to take her place on her throne once more while the room waits with bated breath. A manic grin crosses her face and Bucky knows she has thought of something particularly nasty. "You will make the perfect chew toy for Winter and Captain. Cheimónas! Kapetánios! Piáste ton!"

From the shadows two enormous hellhounds spring, the fur on their backs standing erect as they snap and snarl before pouncing on the pathetic man whimpering on the floor, their large teeth sinking into his flesh as they drag him off.

"I love it when you're so brutal, my queen," Bucky smiles, looking like a lovestruck puppy.

"Oh really? Why don't you take me to our chambers and show me just how much you love it," y/n purrs as she climbs into Bucky's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Without another word he stands and strides from the room amid his wife's peals of laughter. Steve merely shakes his head, muttering, "They really don't pay me enough for this," before stalking off to reap more souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Cheimónas! Kapetánios! Piáste ton! (Winter! Captain! Get him!)


End file.
